


save myself

by afangirldaydreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Scars, Stabbing, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Triggers, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirldaydreams/pseuds/afangirldaydreams
Summary: Another day in Beacon Hills, another confrontation with an even crazier creature than last time. This feeling was not any news to him, but this time it was laced with a twinge of pain.





	save myself

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2019 prompt no. 8: stab wound

Stiles felt lightheaded getting home.

Another day in Beacon Hills, another confrontation with an even crazier creature than last time. This feeling was not any news to him, but this time it was laced with a twinge of pain.

To be honest, it wasn’t until much later that Stiles even noticed he had a small knife digging into his skin. _It was all the adrenaline_, he thought. _That’s why I didn’t feel anything_, he reassured himself, trying to stay away from the sad thought that he hadn’t felt anything because he was used to the wounds by now. Somehow, the priorities were always the werewolves – ok, he admitted, they were the priority because whenever they were hit by any kind of weapon it would most certainly be laced with wolfsbane, so they needed to act quickly. And apparently, the smell of human and werewolf blood in the midst of chaos wasn’t that much different.

And so he stuck to his usual routine after a particularly bloody night: he got home and took off his clothes to inspect the extent of the damage so he could think on a plan of action. The thing he learned fast with stab wounds was _never to take the damn thing off his body unless he was ready to press on it and suture._ Running with werewolves as close as he was used to meant he got an array of injuries: stabs, shots, scratches, and even _a fricking arrow embedded into his shoulder_. The sheriff was on another night shift, so he silently thanked whoever was out there for being able to conceal this from him one more time.

Summertime was going to be fun, trying to explain all his newly acquired scars from these past few months.

He put a belt between his teeth – the one he used for this sole purpose – and got out the first aid kit. He needed to refill it before the next time he decided to go out and fight, but for that night it would do.

Just as he was getting ready to pull the knife out of his arm, he heard a tap on his bedroom window. He didn’t think twice and went to check it, not minding what he was about to do.

Oh shit. Derek.

“What are you doing here?”

“What the hell, Stiles? You were hurt? Why didn’t you say so?” the older werewolf asked angrily and at the same time, worriedly.

“It’s nothing. But since you’re here come on in and help me, huh, the knife is in my good arm and I’m still not ambidextrous.”

Could werewolves get into shock? Derek said nothing as he got through the window and went to the bathroom to help him.

“Stiles…” his voice was laced with guilt.

Stiles said nothing. He knew what Derek was seeing. His body. Bruises, old and new scars.

“Will you help me or not, sourwolf?” Stiles tried to lighten the mood.

Derek nodded in agreement and silently helped, still not believing this had happened and _no one noticed_. He promised himself things would change from then on.

Each tiny stitch tugged on his own heart. And Derek knew, no matter how much pain he took away from this wound, there was already too much hurt and sadness under Stiles’ skin for him to even begin to comprehend.

But he guessed that was what happened when one ran with wolves.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! comments are always welcome ♥


End file.
